darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
While Guthix Sleeps/Quick guide
Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Radimus Erkle in the Legends' Guild north-east of Ardougne. (Fairy Ring ). *Make your way to Taverley and talk to Ivy Sophista. She is in the house with the crystal chest, west of Pikkupstix. *Go upstairs and talk to Thaerisk Cemphier. Two assassins will appear and attack you, kill them both. *Talk to Thaerisk again and choose the following in this order: 1) "What efforts are you making against Lucien?" 2) "What are our options?" and 3) "What do you need me to do?" *Talk to Reldo, in the Varrock Library. Finding Movario's base Feldip Hunter area *Talk to the Hunting expert in Feldip Hunter area. (Fairy ring code lands just north of this area. Requires partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen.) *Go to the pit west of the Hunting expert. Build a pitfall trap and bait it with the Mort Myre Fungi. *Dismantle the trap to obtain an Unconscious broav. *Bring the Unconscious broav to the Hunting expert. Khazard *Go to laundry house just west of the Fight Arena (West of Port Khazard) with a ring of charos, and charm/bribe the Khazard launderer to give you Movario's Dirty laundry. *Go to the Khazard Battleground north-west of the Khazard launderer and drop your Broav and use the clothes on him, he will follow the scent until he reaches to a building with a broken table inside. *Climb over the Crumbled wall nearby, just right of the door. *Drop your Broav in the room with the broken table and use the clothes on him again. *Search the table to find a trapdoor and then go down the trapdoor. Movario's Base See Movario's base for a map of the base. Note: You cannot enter the base with less than 1 weight. *Go through the door in front of you and at the crossroads head north along the curving path and down the stairs. *Search on the door to read the sign. *To unlock it a certain type of rune must be placed on the door. Closely examine the text on the door to determine what type of rune to use. The word 'prOHibitED' is the key to which rune to use. The shape of one letter of the word hints at the correct rune. Click here to see a more detailed version of the solution to this puzzle. *Search the door again and disarm the trap. *Enter the door *Search the painting on the east wall. *Search all the bookshelves until you hear a CLICK. *Search the outer bookcases that have electricity running towards them to disable them. From that bookshelf, follow the wire that faintly glows to find the next bookshelf to search. *Repeat until the electric door opens. *Search the stairs once the door is unlocked to disarm a trap. *Climb up the stairs. *Search the desk to obtain Movarios' notes (volume 1). Read the notes (42 pages). *Pick up the waste-paper basket. Search the waste-paper basket while it is in your inventory. *Search the bookcase to the west of the trash can, then use the ruby key on it. *Search the contraption. *Climb the staircase that appears. *Search the bed and dismantle the bed-chest trap. Use the key on the chest, open it and search it. *Go back down to the wire room and search the drawers in the small east room. *Look-at the thermometer. It should say a number. Your weight must be equal to the mass of the reading of the thermometer + the mass of the weights on the statue upstairs. *Take a number of weights equal to the number you must put on the statue and place the weights on the statue in the second floor. For example if the thermometer says 20 and you weigh 30 , you would have to put 10 on the statue upstairs. *Go through the door next to the statue. Catching Lucien's spy *Find a way out and show Thaerisk the items obtained in Movario's base. *Head to the back of McGrubor's Wood and kill all the Mercenary Axemen and attack the Mercenary Mage. *Search the dead mercenaries and talk to the wounded Guardian of Armadyl. *Go to the Seer's Village pub, walk upstairs, and talk to Idria. *Go to Falador and talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien in the park. *Go to the White Knight's Castle. *Talk to Thaerisk Cemphier, Akrisae, and Idria in the eastern room on the ground floor, by the jail cells and ask how to get to Draynor. Akrisae will offer to teleport you there. *At Draynor Village, plant the teleorb on a shady stranger wearing white robes. *Go back to Falador and talk to Akrisae. *If you don't have a snapdragon seed, buy one from Thaerisk. *Talk to Thaerisk and ask him to teleport you to Port Sarim Super truth serum and recruiting the Heroes *Go to Betty in the Port Sarim rune shop and ask her to make you a normal truth serum. *Buy a pink dye from her for 20 coins.' '''Use the pink dye on the lantern lens. *Talk to Betty until she places the seed on the counter. *Stand just inside the doorway, use the lens with the counter and take the enriched snapdragon seed. *Go back to Falador and talk to Thaerisk. *Plant the seed in the herb patch at the top of western stairs of the castle *Go talk to Idria, who is near Akrisae. She asks you to recruit four heroes: **Turael who lives in Taverley, **Hazelmere who lives east of Yanille (Fairy Ring ), **Duradel who lives in Shilo Village, **Mazchna who lives in Canifis. Questioning the spy *Go pick the enriched snapdragon herb and mix it into your truth serum to make super truth serum. *Head back to the room with Thaerisk and the others. Open and search the cupboard to find charcoal and papyrus. *Go into the cell and use the serum on the spy. Convince him to drink it. (you will need papyrus and charcoal here) *Give the sketch to Idria, and she will ask you to recruit four more heroes. *Ghommal, Harrallak Menarous and Sloane can be found in the Warriors' Guild. Cyrisus can be recruited with the NPC Contact lunar spell. *'Switch back to the Standard Spellbook for the next section.' *Return and speak to Idria, and then Akrisae. Into the Black Knights' Fortress *Head to Black Knights' Fortress with all the items above. Equip your choice of disguise and enter the fortress. *Head down the ladder in south west corner of the fortress. *Near the east wall, search the floor tile with an orb marking on it. Then cast the charge orb spell on it which reveals a trap door. *Climb down the ladder. *Kill at least 3 Elite Black Knights for their armour, in order to blend in. (Or use the amour you bought from G.E) *Head north by jumping across the broken bridge, go east, and climb up the wall. *Once up the wall, jump over the barricade and walk north-west until you reach a fork in the path, then head east. *Talk to Silif. *Head west to the fork in the path, and take the north path. Enter the north door. *Search all the desks and wardrobes in the room until you have another full set of Elite Black Armour, a full set of Dagon'hai robes, a restore potion (4), a strange teleorb, and a lobster. '''Don't eat the lobster or drink the restore potion!' *Search the key rack on the northern wall for a cell key. *Enter Silif's cell. Use the lobster on Silif and then the potion. Speak to him. He will put on the armour and follow you. *Return to the northern room. Lead Silif to the maps on the wall in the south-western corner and talk to him. *Plant the teleorb on Dark Squall, then escape back to Falador. Lucien's Army Warning: During this next section you will need to enter deep Wilderness for less than 30 seconds. Make sure blooming effects are not active in OpenGL graphics mode or you will miss the entire cutscene. *Talk to Akrisae. *Wear the Dagon'hai robes he gives you and enter the nearby jail cell. *Climb up the ladder in the north-eastern corner, stand in the stone circle in the middle of the room, and activate the strange teleorb. *Follow the north-eastern path towards the chapel and climb up the ice wall. *Jump across to a ledge on the chapel into the Wilderness. *Walk east to activate a cutscene. *Jump from the chapel's ledge to the snow wall and return to Falador. *Talk to Akrisae. Into the chasm *Go to the Tears of Guthix cavern where the Light creatures are, and make sure to bring a Sapphire lantern. *Talk to Movario (while wearing the Dagon'hai robes) and volunteer to go down to the chasm and explore for him. *Right-click a Light creature with a Sapphire lantern in your inventory, and opt to go into the cavern. *Search the three nearby skeletons for a Silver Sickle (b), and six Druid pouches (toolbelt works for the other items). *Use the "Search" option on two piles of rocks in the north-eastern and north-western corners. *Afterward, use a chisel on the smashed braziers to acquire an Earth orb and Fire orb. *Go to the air and water braziers and use a chisel on them to acquire an Air orb and Water orb. These are in the south-western and south-eastern corners. *Head south until reaching three skull cavities on the southern wall. For each skull, examine its recessed block and use the respective orb on the block. *Climb up the walls to reach a fourth skull cavity, which is behind a stone cube. Use the water orb on the recessed block. *Climb down. For each of the three lower skulls, enter its nose cavity. Crawl along the tunnel in each cavity to its end. Examine the door there and insert the respective key into the door lock. Crawl back through the tunnel and exit the skull. *Climb up the walls to the upper skull. Use the fire key on the skull's recessed block, then search the stone cube in front of the skull. *Climb through to enter the Ancient Guthix Temple. The Ancient Guthix Temple *There are eight statues in this temple. Each, when examined, will reveal what type of potion must be "made" at that statue. *Use your druid pouches on the Druid Spirits. Each will drop the ingredients for one of the needed potions. *Use the herbs and the secondary ingredients on the statues in any order. *Use the "Bloom" ability of the silver sickle near some roots to get flowers. These can be used to refill the druid pouch. If you received a Mort Myre Fungus from the druids, use it before filling the druid pouch or you will lose it! *Use the dolmens you receive from the statues on the Stone Table in the middle of the temple. It will open the huge door in front of it. The Stone of Jas Make whatever arrangements necessary to battle the level 102 Balance Elemental that can use all three combat styles, lower your combat stats, and hit up to 1050. You can leave the area to get supplies, but always bring your lit sapphire lantern. Don't forget to bring at least two combat styles for the tormented demon fight. *Proceed down the corridor and enter a large chamber. *Once ready, search the Mysterious Stone and the Balance Elemental will appear. *Kill the Balance Elemental. For a guide, click here. *Touch the mysterious stone. This boosts all your combat stats up to level 255 (apart from prayer). *Talk to Movario and then Lucien and go through all the options in order for both people. *Kill the two Tormented demons. *Talk to Idria and she will teleport you to Falador. *At Falador, talk to Idria again. *Quest complete! **Additional rewards. Category:While Guthix Sleeps